Fragra
Fregra is a magician-like perfume and hand-themed alien monster who serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Scent of a Ranger". Character History She was summoned by Zurgane to use her fragrance when Lothor was having a bad day to transform people into bottles of perfume, she first captures two girls in perfume bottles, she gets fought by all six of Ninja storm Rangers (With Cam being absent due to Cyber Cam "taking" his place) and summons an army of Kelzaks to aid her in battle, she manages to capture Dustin and Tori when they went to check on "Cam's" strange behaver, the remaining Rangers come to their rescue (along with the real Cam who came backed and returned Cyber Cam back to Ninja Ops) and battled her in her factory, as the Red Ranger went out to find the others, the Thunder Rangers, as well as the Green Ranger manages to overpower Fragra, but annoyed, she launch her Ninja Star Fireballs at both the Rangers, and in the area with all of the Perfume bottles were Shane was, only for Shane to survive the attack and blasted her with his Hawk Blaster, after words he released all the people that Fragra had captured, including Dustin and Tori. Furious that her plans had been stopped, she went all out on the Ninja Rangers, first pulling the Green Ranger out of the battle, and landing a major beat down on all five of the Ninja Storm Rangers, unfortunately that was a huge mistake, as little did she knew that the Green Ranger was watching on after getting back on his feet, and as she takes out the Ninja Storm Rangers one by one, the Green Ranger grew more and more angered seeing Fragra harming his friends, the Green Ranger transforms into his Super Samurai Mode, and did battle with her, Fragra was no match for the Green Ranger and was ultimately destroyed by the Green Ranger's powered up Samurai Saber. After she grows, the Green Ranger summons the Samurai Star Megazord to battle her, but he was quickly out matched until the Wind Rangers summon the Storm Megazord and transform it into its lighting mode to help him out, with the combined attacks of the Storm Megazord's Ramp attack and the Samurai Star Megazords Power Sphere #10, the Bee Spinner, they were able to destroy Fragra once and for all. In the second and final part of the two-part series final episode "Storm Before the Calm", she, along with the other falling monsters, were free from the Abyss of Evil, and she was among the monsters to aid Lothor in the final battle. Personality Fragra speaks in a Scottish accent (similar to Klank before her); she had a dream of turning people into perfume, she is also shown to be a bit short-tempered, as she grew enrage when Shane released the people she captured, despite this, she is loyal to Lothor. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Fragra is surprisingly strong despite her appearance, powerful enough to nearly best all six Ninja Storm Rangers in battle. * '''Kelzak Summoning: '''Fragra can summon an army of Kelzaks to aid her in battle. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Fragra can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Perfume Travel: '''Fragra can turn herself into perfume for a faster travel. * '''Perfume Transformation Spray: '''From the perfume spray shape hat on the top of her head, she can fire a spray that can turn anyone into perfume. * '''Ninja Star Fireballs: '''Fragra can shoot ninja star shaped fireballs from her left hand, there are two ways she can fire them, in ether a single that she can fire them in rapid succession, or in a spread. This was apparently her strongest attack since she expected them to kill Shane and was surprised that they didn't. Arsenal * '''Perfume Sword: '''Fragra is armed with a sword for combat. * '''Perfume Bottles: '''After turning the victim into perfume, she can suck them into bottles. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Fragra is voiced by Penny Ashton. Notes * Fragra is the second monster in Lothors army to be a female, the first being Florabundacus. **She is also the first of Lothor's female monsters who's Sentai counterpart is also female, as Florabundacus's counterpart, Hanasakkadoushi, is male See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters